eternalcrusadefandomcom-20200223-history
Apothecary
Overview The Apothecary is the basic player class that fills the support role for the Space Marine faction in Eternal Crusade.In the Warhammer 40,000 universe, Apothecaries are medically-trained Space Marines that are responsible for the health and combat-effectiveness of every other Space Marine in their company, physiological development of new Space Marines and care of the Progenoid Glands implanted into each Space Marine. In order to fulfil these responsibilities in battle, they are equipped with a wrist-mounted Narthecium; a piece of equipment that allows them to penetrate the power armour of a wounded battle-brother and administer the necessary medical care. Should a Space Marine become too wounded to survive, the Apothecary is required to perform Euthanasia if necessary and extract the important Progenoid Glands so that they may be used again in the process of creating new Space Marines from recruits. In Eternal Crusade, Apothecaries are primarily healers for the Space Marine faction. Apothecary healing is one of the few ways that a recently-revived player may remove the critical condition debuff. Healing The Apothecary may attempt to heal an ally by standing in close proximity and holding the consumable hotkey; F by default. A short charge-up bar will be displayed and begins filling up as long as the Apothecary player holds the consumable hotkey. The healing may be cancelled by releasing the consumable hotkey or using evade roll. If the charge-bar is successfully charged fully, the ally will be restored to full health and they gain a moderate-duration (exact data needed) heal-over-time effect. This may be used on allies on full health. If the ally was already on full health, they still gain the heal-over-time effect. For this reason, it can be useful to apply healing to an ally before they engage in combat even if they are on full health. The Narthecium has 25 charges. Each time the Narthecium heal is used, regardless of the condition of the receiver, one charge is consumed. The Apothecary may restore Narthecium charges to the full amount by using an ammo crate. If the Apothecary has no Narthecium charges, the Narthecium heal can not be activated, but the Apothecary may revive a downed ally using the normal revival mechanic (see more below). The Narthecium heal has no cooldown and may be used repeatedly on the same ally if necessary. Revival The Narthecium may be used to revive a downed bleeding-out ally using exactly the same mechanics. Holding the consumable hotkey while facing and in close-proximity to a downed ally will start the same charge-up bar. If the charge bar is successfully filled, the ally will be instantly revived, restored to full health, will receive the heal-over-time effect and will not receive the critical condition debuff. The revive may be cancelled by releasing the hotkey, and a successful revival will consume one Narthecium charge. The revival is the same speed as the Narthecium heal and is therefore much faster than a normal revival. During revival, the ally's automatic bleedout timer will be paused and the ally will be immune to incoming direct damage from non-explosion damage (testing needed). This means, provided the Apothecary can successfully start the healing charge-up, the revival will always succeed unless the Apothecary is killed before it is completed. Once revival is successful, the Apothecary may act freely. As with healing, the revival has no cooldown and may be used repeatedly on the same ally if necessary. Allies may take damage again once the heal is complete, even during the stand-up animation. The Apothecary has the ability to use a normal revival at any time by using the normal hotkey that prompts revival; E by default. The Apothecary's normal revival is mechanically identical to that of any other class, and so will apply the critical condition debuff to the ally as normal. For this reason, it is always better to use the Narthecium to revive if there are Narthecium charges available. The normal revival is best left as a backup option should the Apothecary run out of Narthecium charges, unless the Apothecary wishes to preserve Narthecium charges for another situation. Appearance Apothecaries are traditionally depicted with white armour. Various armour plates are coloured in the typical colours for their chapter so that the chapter colour scheme is still visible on the Apothecary. In Eternal Crusade, all Apothecaries have the chapter symbol on the left shoulder-pad and the Apothecary Prime Helix badge on the right shoulder-pad. In the current game build, appearance can not be customized and the Apothecaries have a default appearance according to sub-faction. The helmet and backpack both have additional features that distinguish an Apothecary. The helmet features optic tools while the backpack features the light and scanning equipment, the same as can be seen on the Command Squad Apothecary miniature in the Games Workshop miniature range. Dark Angels Both shoulder pads are Dark Angels green with white trimmings. The Prime Helix on the right shoulder pad is red and the Dark Angels icon on the left shoulder pad is white. Both knee pads are dark green. All other armour plates are white. Ultramarines Both shoulder pads are Ultramarine blue with white trimmings. As with the Dark Angels Apothecary, the prime helix is red and the Ultramarines icon is white. All other armour plates are white, including the knee pads. Imperial Fists The left shoulder pad is yellow with white trimmings and features the Imperial Fists icon. All other armour plates are white. The prime helix on the right shoulder pad is gold. Blood Angels Unlike other Apothecary default appearances, the Blood Angels apothecary is mostly chapter colours. Only the helmet, shoulder trimmings, utility belt, Narthecium, Backpack and Prime Helix symbol on the right shoulder pad are white. The blood angels icon on the left shoulder pad is black. All other armour plates are Blood Angels red. Space Wolves In the Warhammer 40,000 universe, the Space Wolves chapter does not include typical Apothecaries as found in other Space Marine chapters. The individuals in the Space Wolves chapter that see to responsibilities usually given to Apothecaries in other chapters are Wolf Priests. Wolf Priests also operate as Chaplains for the Space Wolves chapter. Their appearance mimics chaplains of other chapters with black armour but with skull helms that resemble the skull of a wolf instead of a human skull. Wolf Priests do not use Nartheciums. Instead of using technological equipment to heal wounded battle-brothers, they use herbs, potion, balms and other alternative medicine as per traditions and beliefs passed on through the chapter. In order to remove the Progenoid Glands from fallen Space Wolves, a special knife called "The Fang of Morkai" is used. They greatly differ in appearance, since they are black with the wolf skull helm. Weaponry Other Space Marine Classes: Shield Bro.PNG|Ground Assault|link=Ground Assault Tactical.PNG|Tactical Marine|link=Tactical Marine Devastor.PNG|Devastator|link=Devastator Assault Marine-0.PNG|Assault Marine|link=Assault Marine Category:Space Marine Classes Category:Space Marines Category:Support Unit Category:Ranged Unit Category:Melee Unit Category:Classes